


Ander named the chat: gay rights!

by samesexes



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Affection, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samesexes/pseuds/samesexes
Summary: these kids deserve some fun groupchat bonding time





	1. Chapter 1

13:34 Friday 3rd May 2018

 

 **Ander** named the chat: gay rights!

 

 **Polo** : what the fuck is this??

 **Christian** : hello everyone?

 **Marina** : wym everyone theres only 7 of us here

 

_Polo left the chat_

 

 **Christian** : 6 actually XD

 **Marina** : :/

 **Marina** : care to explain ander

 **Omar** : He’s with me right now

 **Christian** : ey bro don’t get jealous

 **Carla** : tell him polo is very upset.

 **Marina** : are you upset carla?

 **Carla** : no.

 **Marina** : nothing to worry about then

 **Christian** : anyway

 **Christian** : ask him wtf he’s doing

 **Omar** : He said

 **Carla** : ????

 **Christian** : we just want an explanation bro

 **Marina** : omar??

 **Ander** : hello you fucking gayssss

 **Christian** : i will kick your ass

 **Carla** : is he high?

 **Ander** : no i just wanted to congratulate you all

 **Marina** : what for

 **Ander** : being gay or gay adjacent

 **Marina** : lol. It’s called being bi

 **Ander** : i know but gay adjacent is funnier

 **Christian** : im straight man

 **Ander** : unfortunate

 **Christian** : this is so stupid

 **Marina** : we should be sticking together christian

 **Ander** : that’s the spirit!!

 **Omar** : Christian is right

 **Ander** : babe :(

 **Carla** : leave your domestics outside the chat.

 **Christian** : oh so it’s THE chat now?

 **Marina** : seems like it

 **Ander** : yeeeees marina

 **Omar** : It’s whatever

 **Ander** : can you be more excited please babe

 **Carla** : i’m sure it’s not the first time you’ve said that.

 **Marina** : ewwww lol

 **Ander** : im shocked carla?

 **Omar** : Haha

 **Christian** : okay maybe we can have some fun in here xD

 **Nadia** : I’m putting my phone on do not disturb.

 **Ander** : there’s my favourite gay ally!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

17:29 Monday 6th May 2018

 

 **Ander** : im gonna add polo back

 **Marina** : ??

 **Marina** : oh sorry lol forgot abt this got a lot on my mind

 **Ander** : :(

 **Ander** : wanna talk about it?

 **Marina** : and have you blab to guzman? no way

 **Ander** : hey these are gays only conversations

 **Christian** : told you already bro stop calling me gay

 **Ander** : im manifesting the reality i want

 **Omar** : I’m right here

 **Ander** : DJLSFHLDJFKFJDFLDK

 **Carla** : are you okay ander?

 **Ander** : sigh

 **Ander** : he made a joke

 **Marina** : ander’s just being a bottom

 **Ander** : HUH

 **Christian** : a what?

 **Carla** : neither of you know what a bottom is?

 **Ander** : carla. ofc i know.

 **Christian** : what is it then????

 **Marina** : speaking of bottoms didnt u say u were gonna add polo back

 **Omar** : Haha

 **Ander** : scream

 **Ander** : carla did you talk to him

 **Carla** : yes.

 **Ander** : ……….and?

 **Carla** : don’t add him back.

 **Carla** : please.

 **Ander** : okay :( i just thought….

 **Omar** : Ander thinks he can help him

 **Ander** : this can help all of us

 **Marina** : how

 **Ander** : spending time together away from straight people

 **Christian** : forreal ill leave the chat if you dont stop

 **Marina** : the twunk doth protest too much…

 **Christian** : what??

 **Ander** : babe help

 **Omar** : This is a safe space. So no matter what you are, if you need to talk, we’re here

 **Ander** : yes <3

 **Marina** : aw guys

 **Marina** : that was so fucking gay

 **Omar** : Haha

 **Christian** : talk about what?

 **Ander** : well….

 **Ander** : miss wine heiress

 **Carla** : yes.

 **Ander** : i wanted polo here for this but

 **Ander** : what the fuck goes on over there?

 **Marina** : subtle

 **Christian** : i already explained bro

 **Ander** : no

 **Ander** : well yea but by the time you were done i understood less

 **Ander** : of like everything in life

 **Omar** : It seems quite complex

 **Carla** : i did some research. we could call it polyamory.

 **Marina** : not an open relationship?

 **Carla** : no.

 **Ander** : ah i see

 **Omar** : They’re a throuple Ander

 **Ander** : so just the three of you?

 **Marina** : thats what the th is for

 **Ander** : okay well make sure you guys get all your vaccines

 **Carla** : pardon?

 **Ander** : if you’re polygamy you should make sure you get your vaccines…

 **Omar** : I think we should all be getting our vaccines

 **Marina** : im deaddddd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the "if youre polyamorous make sure you get your flu shots" "i feel like..... everyone should get a flu shot" post on tumblr basically inspired me to write this entire fic so she had to make an appearance here


	3. Chapter 3

15:12 Wednesday 8th May 2018

 

 **Ander** : guys im so pissed

 **Carla** : what happened?

 **Marina** : omg did u fight w omar

 **Ander** : no omg

 **Christian** : omg

 **Marina** : shut up

 **Carla** : are you going to tell us what happened.

 **Ander** : yes

 **Ander** : my dad signed me up for a tournament without my persimmon

 **Carla** : typo.

 **Ander** : omg

 **Marina** : how tf did u do thatt

 **Christian** : where’s the typo?

 **Omar** : I’ve already told him not to go

 **Ander** : but you dont want to shit talk my dad with me

 **Marina** : bc that’s his future father in law

 **Ander** : exactly

 **Marina** : omg wait srsly?

 **Ander** : what

 **Marina** : thinking about marriage already

 **Christian** : omg

 **Marina** : stfu chris

 **Carla** : he’s just testing it out marina.

 **Marina** : oh so he’s never heard the phrase omg before

 **Christian** : ive never used it man

 **Christian** : im not a girl

 **Ander** : uh i use it and im not a girl

 **Christian** : yeah but….

 **Marina** : but ur gay so of courseeee u use it

 **Ander** : :/

 **Carla** : he didn’t say that.

 **Ander** : yeah ik

 **Ander** : anyone can use it okay

 **Ander** : even manly straight men

 **Omar** : He’s just messing around. It’s okay Christian

 **Marina** : ah omar here in time for the reception

 **Christian** : gay people should totally be allowed to get married

 **Marina** : they are

 **Marina** : thanks to nadia

 **Carla** : what?

 **Marina** : she’s queen of gays

 **Marina** : they wouldn’t be wedding planning without her

 **Ander** : fyi

 **Ander** : we’re not getting married

 **Marina** : harsh

 **Ander** : anyway

 **Ander** : just wanted to tell you all my dad’s a prick

 **Christian** : at least you know that for certain

 **Ander** : huh?

 **Christian** : i mean my dad could be a total prick but i would never know

 **Christian** : or he could be the nicest guy in the universe or a murderer or a fucking space pilot

 **Marina** : im sure he’s a decent man

 **Carla** : whoever he is, you can be twice the man he is.

 **Ander** : yeah <3

 **Christian** : omg guys

 **Ander** : we’re so nice omg

 **Marina** : feel the love omgggg

 **Carla** : omg.

 **Ander** : babe omg

 **Omar** : Oh my god

 **Ander** : dfhdjlfslajfdskj he tried


	4. Chapter 4

16:01 Friday 10th May 2018

 

 **Marina** : guess what i saw in school today

 **Christian** : gym teacher groping a lunch lady in the staff room?

 **Marina** : do straight men deserve rights? be honest

 **Ander** : hdndbdnsnsj they do not.

 **Christian** : dont joke around with my human rights man

 **Carla** : act like a human then.

 **Omar** : Burn

 **Ander** : anyone else hear that whip crack?

 **Marina** : christian found dead in miami

 **Carla** : he knows i was just joking.

 **Christian** : yeah she was just messing

 **Marina** : he typed that through the tears

 **Christian** : shut it marina

 **Marina** : not before i tell u all what i saw

 **Ander** : you’re just jealousss

 **Carla** : what was it?

 **Marina** : you’ll never guess what ander’s lock screen is :)))

 **Ander** : my boyfriend **Carla** : Omar? **Christian** : it’s a picture of omar

 **Marina** : alright

 **Marina** : could’ve let me have that ffs

 **Ander** : lmao

 **Christian** : they’re in love

 **Carla** : ander seems to be a sentimental romantic.

 **Christian** : yeah… if that’s a good thing i agree with Carla

 **Omar** : I think it’s a good thing

 **Ander** : AW

 **Ander** : BABE

 **Marina** : even though anyone could see it?

 **Carla** : true. there’s a certain implication there.

 **Ander** : omar doesn’t mind

 **Ander** : he thinks it’s a good thing :D

 **Omar** : It has its pros and cons

 **Ander** : bitch

 **Omar** : Haha

 **Omar** : It’s fine Marina. The only people we’re not out to are my family

 **Marina** : except gay ally number one

 **Ander** : ugh nadia’s mind

 **Omar** : Yes, except Nadia

 **Carla** : it must be scary.

 **Ander** : :(

 **Omar** : At times it is

 **Ander** : we work it all out together

 **Carla** : and it’s fine?

 **Ander** : i promise it will be fine carla <3

 **Marina** : subtle as always ander

 **Christian** : my lockscreen is pimp bugs bunny it’s so fucking sick you guys

 **Marina** : ofc lmao

 **Carla** : it is kind of cool.

 **Ander** : omfg bfbdbdbns

 **Omar** : Love is a strange thing

 **Ander** : :’)


	5. Chapter 5

23:48 Saturday 11th May 2018

 

 **Marina** : guys let’s play 21 questions

 **Carla** : let’s not.

 **Christian** : how will that work?

 **Marina** : idk

 **Marina** : and don’t be a party pooper carla

 **Ander** : oooooo how about never have i ever

 **Carla** : hm. okay.

 **Christian** : yes sickk

 **Omar** : How will that work babe?

 **Ander** : we count down from five

 **Marina** : and the loser?

 **Ander** : oh we’ll work something out :)

 **Carla** : there are no losers. safe space, remember?

 **Ander** : we’re all safe to be losers here

 **Ander** : plus we all win in the game of friendship bonding time

 **Omar** : Is that why you suggested it Marina?

 **Marina** : what

 **Ander** : so we can get to know each other even better?? aw

 **Marina** : no im just drunk lmao

 **Ander** : </3

 **Carla** : i know plenty about you two already.

 **Marina** : well then use it to ur advantage

 **Omar** : I’ll start

 **Christian** : bro wtf

 **Ander** : he’s the oldest

 **Omar** : Never have I ever visited every continent

 **Christian** : BORING

 **Ander** : shut up it’s the first question!

 **Carla** : unless one of us has taken part in an antarctic expedition, we’re all on four now.

 **Omar** : Boring is my middle name

 **Marina** : lmao sure it is omar

 **Marina** : never have i ever sold drugs

 **Ander** : wow

 **Christian** : ohhh shit bro

 **Omar** : Thank you Marina

 **Marina** : :P

 **Carla** : i’m also on three now. thanks.

 **Christian** : wait what???!

 **Ander** : omg miss carla…..

 **Marina** : oh yeah lmao

 **Marina** : it was one time

 **Carla** : never have i ever thrown up on my new azzedine alaia dress at a birthday party because i insisted on having a 6th milkshake.

 **Ander** : MARINA YOU DIDNT

 **Marina** : oh fuck you

 **Christian** : okay im feeling slightly left out here….

 **Ander** : never have i ever had a threesome

 **Ander** : there you go christian :)

 **Christian** : fucking thanks i guess

 **Omar** : Guys

 **Ander** : omar’s right

 **Marina** : he literally said one word

 **Ander** : we’re supposed to be using this game to find out new things about each other and bond

 **Carla** : what do you suggest?

 **Ander** : christian

 **Ander** : how long have you known omar

 **Christian** : bro he was at my baby shower

 **Christian** : in his little muslim suit

 **Omar** : That’s not what it’s called but yes

 **Marina** : ah that’s so cute

 **Omar** : We’ll have to find the pictures

 **Carla** : our parents made marina and i do the whole bathing together thing.

 **Ander** : hdjdbdkdnsn god why are parents so obsessed with that

 **Marina** : to preserve the memory of innocence </3

 **Christian** : they might not be very innocent but we’re making memories in here :D

 **Ander** : bro

 **Carla** : that was sweet of you my love.

 **Christian** : i thought so :(

 **Ander** : never have i ever said something that gay

 **Omar** : I can verify he hasn’t

 **Marina** : LMAO


	6. Chapter 6

02:34 Tuesday May 14th 2018

 

**Ander** added **Polo** to the chat: gay rights!

4 New Messages from **Ander**

 

_ Polo has left the chat _

 

**Carla** : what the hell ander?

**Marina** : whatd he do now

**Omar** : He’s apologised already Carla

**Carla** : “im sorry but” is no way to start a decent apology.

**Christian** : fucking dumbass

**Marina** : oh shit buddy

**Carla** : you are a coward.

**Carla** : and a bully.

**Carla** : so much for a safe space. you just wanted to satisfy your fucked up curiosity.

**Marina** : theres nothing to be curious about carla

**Carla** : you need to be fucking quiet right now marina.

**Marina** : dont fucking talk to me like that u bitch

**Christian** : and you don’t talk to her like that

**Marina** : if u wanna get mad at anyone get mad at ander

**Marina** : dickheads

**Omar** : No one should be getting mad at anyone in here

**Marina** : so all the couples are sticking together huh

**Marina** : whatever

 

_ Marina has left the chat _

 

**Carla** : know this, ander. i don’t respond well to being taken advantage of.

**Omar** : No one was taking advantage of you Carla

**Christian** : no one was doing fucking anything according to this guy

**Christian** : where the fuck is ander?????

**Christian** : omar

**Christian** : fuck you guys man

 

_ Christian has left the chat _

 

**Carla** : thank you for wasting my time. goodbye.

 

_ Carla has left the chat _


	7. Chapter 7

11:15 Saturday 9th June 2018

 

**Ander** added **Marina** to the chat

**Ander** added **Christian** to the chat

**Ander** added **Carla** to the chat

 

**Marina** : thanks omar

**Marina** : its cute how u have each others phone passwords

**Omar** : It’s only for emergencies

**Marina** : this is def an emergency

**Marina** : ik im a trendsetter but i didnt realise me leaving the chat would make everyone else do it

**Marina** : and make ander give up on us

**Omar** : He hasn’t

**Carla** : he’s too cowardly to face us. hence why he sent those messages for polo to see in the middle of the night.

**Marina** : if he was that much of a coward he just wouldn’t have sent them at all

**Carla** : you’re the last person i want to talk to marina.

**Marina** : then why are u??

**Marina** : oh yea

**Marina** : u love this gc just as much as the rest of us

**Carla** : whatever.

**Christian** : there won’t be a groupchat until ander admits he’s fucked!!

**Omar** : He was coming from a kind place

**Carla** : intent doesn’t matter. impact does.

**Marina** : and what impact did he have

**Marina** : really

**Carla** : why don’t you stay out of it

**Marina** : sigh i wanted to apologise

**Marina** : for how i spoke to you before

**Carla** : couldn’t give a shit about your apology.

**Carla** : but thank you.

**Marina** : oh my

**Marina** : u are one ridiculous bitch

**Marina** : that’s why we’re such good friends

**Ander** : i am sorry

**Marina** : FINALLY

**Ander** : but im not wrong

**Omar** : Ander, please **Marina** : oh ffs **Christian** : fucking prick

**Carla** : how can you not understand that it’s not your place to pick apart our relationship like that.

**Ander** : but thats the thing

**Ander** : its….. not really a relationship

**Marina** : jfc

**Ander** : listennnnn

**Ander** : polo and christian dont feel That Way about each other bc theyre both straight

**Christian** : that guys as straight as a paperclip

**Ander** : sigh

**Ander** : as far as we’re concerned, youre both straight

**Ander** : so like.. thats not technically a throuple

**Marina** : polo and christian are like brother husbands

**Christian** : what???

**Carla** : i don’t like what you’re implying marina.

**Omar** : I don’t like any of this

**Omar** : You should only share what you want to guys

**Ander:** uh i am only using information that has been freely given

**Carla** : you put a lot of pressure on polo.

**Ander** : by what?? Adding him to a gc he keeps leaving???

**Carla** : talking about him behind his back.

**Marina** : dude just show him the chat

**Marina** : we wont give a shit

**Ander** : tea

**Carla** : i have to admit something.

**Ander** : oh?

**Carla** : we haven’t really been speaking to polo.

**Carla** : in real life, i mean.

**Marina** : why? did he do smthn?

**Christian** : i cant stand the guy so

**Carla** : chris, please.

**Carla** : he’s upset.

**Omar** : About your relationship situation?

**Carla** : yes. about me, really.

**Marina** : is this why youve been lashing out sm

**Ander** : oh carla :(

**Ander** : i didn’t know

**Carla** : i guess the situation is my fault.

**Christian** : dont blame yourself babe

**Christian** : its not your fault he cant handle his shit

**Carla** : it’s our shit.

**Ander** : it’s all of our shit now

**Ander** : we cant have miss carla upset

**Marina** : what do you suggest doctor ander

**Ander** : was that a doctor phil reference

**Marina** : maybe lol

**Carla** : i think you’ve helped enough ander. i don’t want to make things worse.

**Christian** : then you should let ander make them worse for you instead

**Ander** : exactly!!

**Ander** : wait

**Omar** : Don’t add him again Ander

**Ander** : ……….

**Ander** : third time’s the charm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i knew exactly what i was doing when i made marina ask if polo did something lmao


	8. Chapter 8

19:54 Tuesday 19th June 2018

 

**Omar** : I don’t think he’s serious you guys

**Christian** : i dont even care man

**Marina** : u absolutely do

**Ander** : you were so adamant about it

**Ander** : now i finally affirm youre straight and it’s an issue

**Christian** : because you’re discriminating against me bro!!!!

**Ander** : oh my god we can just make another gc

**Carla** : i like this one.

**Marina** : me too

**Ander** : we’ll keep this one for the gays

**Marina** : so byebye nadia and christian?

**Ander** : miss nadia thank you for your service

**Omar** : She says she wants to stay

**Marina** : lmao

**Ander** : oh man

**Ander** : the things i do for you guys

**Carla** : what about the things we do for you?

**Polo** : we’ve all done plenty for each other huh

**Christian** : that’s what friends are for

**Ander** : <3

**Ander** : okay

**Ander** : we keep the groupchat w all 7 of us

**Marina** : greas

**Marina** : *great

**Ander** : greas

**Polo** : yeah that’s greas

**Carla** : ha.

**Omar** : I think this summer will also be greas

**Ander** : yesss gay rights gc hang

**Ander** : we’re goin to the beach each

**Christian** : you are all so weird!!

**Marina** : :’)


End file.
